


Let's Make A Deal

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Green Day, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, billie joe armstrong - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's friend Billie is in love with him. The only problem, Gerard doesn't like him back. To spare Billie's feelings, Gerard lies and says that he has a boyfriend (even though he doesn't, as he's straight). Gerard finds the perfect fake boyfriend, a petite youngster by the name of Frank. As the two fool everyone into believing they are in love, their feelings towards each other change immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Gerard, I love you,” Billie confides.  
I can’t believe my own ears. My best friend- this is the kid I’ve known since kindergarten, missing teeth, bedwetting and all. I remembern him them, stringy locks a mess, two missing teeth, green eyes too big for his head, and always in an oversized, super faded band t shirt. The day I met him, he was wearing a Guns N Roses cut off with red Converses. He had a prominent lisp, which he grew out of around age nine.  
“Gerard! I just told you I love you,” Billie reminds.  
“Sorry,” I apologize, nostalgia making my insides feel all light and airy. “There’s just one problem.”  
“What is it?” Billie asks.  
“I fell for another boy,” I lie.  
Billie blinks. “O-oh.”  
“Yeah,” I respond. “He’s… he’s got a bunch of tattoos, and- and this shaggy black hair and, and he’s kind of small….” Hey, the more details, the more convincing the lie is.  
“Well… I’d love to meet him sometime,” Billie suggests. “Like next Saturday?”  
“Sure!” I squeak.  
Shit. Now I’ve got to go find myself a fake boyfriend.  
I head out to the city, searching for anyone that matches my description. God dammit, why did I have to be so specific? I bet I’ll never find anyone-  
My train of thought comes to a screeching halt as I see the exact man of my descrpition. He’s a petite little guy, with dark hair that goes halfway down his neck and big hazel eyes. He’s wearing a Jawbreaker tee, and tattoos run down each of his arms and all the way onto his hands. His lip is pierced, but he’s not wearing a ring. The same with his ears and nose.  
“Excuse me!” I call. I catch up to him and shake his hand, introducing, “Hi, I’m Gerard. Do you want to have a cup of coffee with me?”  
The man widens his eyes and exhales heavily. “Um, dude, I don’t know how to tell you this, but… I’m not gay.”  
“What? No! I’m not either. Just… let me explain,” I offer.  
He bites his lip, considering this. “Alright. I’m trusting you, man. I don’t want to wake up with a bandanna tied round my eyes and Little Frank gone.”  
“Little Frank?” I repeat.  
“Oh, Little Frank. That’s my penis’s name,” he responds, as if that’s a normal thing to tell a man when you’re supposedly straight.  
We sit down and I order a vanilla one pump of caramel frappochino with cinammon and chocolate. Frank gets black coffee. I sit down, sipping on my frappochino, when Frank giggles the highest sound I have ever heard escape a man’s- no- a boy’s- mouth.  
“What?” I ask.  
“You ordered a girl drink,” he laughs.  
“So, you’re a simpleton,” I joke.  
Frank laughs harder and nods. “Sorry. What’s all this about, now?”  
“Okay,” I begin. “I have this friend who’s gay. I’ve known the guy since I was six. Anyways, today he tells me he loves me. And, me, being an absolute dumbass, lies that I have a boyfriend rather than tell him that I’m straight. Now he wants to meet the boyfriend. So…” I lean back in my chair, placing my hands behind my head. “I want you to be my pretend boyfriend.”  
“We…. We won’t have to kiss?” Frank asks nervously.  
“No,” I assure. “God, no.”  
“Can I just ask one question?” Frank interogates.  
“Shoot,” I reply.  
“Why me?”  
“I kind of um… I made up random details about the fake boyfriend, and you’re the first person I’ve seen to match them,” I explain.  
He scrunches up his face. “Why would you do that?”  
“I thought it’d make my lie more believable,” I mutter.  
He chuckes and responds, “I hope that “ugly” wasn’t one of your descriptions.”  
“No! No!” I laugh. “It was like… shaggy hair… tattoos…. Small…”  
“That’s definetly me,” Frank agrees. He leans back in his chair and sighs. “So when is this thing, again?”  
“Next Saturday. I’ll pick you up at five thirty,” I remind.  
Frank blushes and looks at the ground. “That’s-that’s kind of like a real date…”  
“Oh God no! I just want to make it authentic,” I swear.  
As we leave, I shake his hand thanking,  
“Thanks so much man. You don’t have any idea how important this is.”  
“My pleasure,” Frank responds. He cocks his head. “Just one question.”  
“What?”  
“Well, how long am I going to pretend to be your boyfriend for?” Frank asks.  
Oh, shit. I haven’t even thought that far yet. “Pffft… um….about three weeks?”  
“Sounds good,” Frank replies. He grins and wishes me goodbye, then starting past me down the road. He calls a cab and hops inside, waving at me through the back window.  
What a character.  
I confirm to Billie that Frank and I will be at my house at 5:45 and he can come over for dinner. Billie hugs me as I tell him this, and purrs,  
“I’m so happy for you, Gerard! This Frank sounds like a really nice guy.”  
I pat his back and break apart the hug, smiling at him. What he doesn’t know is that my insides are churning and I’m so afriad that he’ll find out the truth of Frank and I. I know that if he does, he’ll probably hate me forever. Or at least for a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so you know our backstroy?” I ask.  
Frank groans as he straightens his tie.  
“Come on, Frankie. Just one more time,” I beg.  
Frank sighs and then recites, “We met at the theatre when the remake of “Carrie” was showing. The only seat left was next to you, and you invited me over. WE talked and realized we both loved feminism and any movie with Seth Rogen in it. For our first date we went to Adventureland, and I made you go on the dragon with me. We held hands the entire ride because you hate rides that make you go upside down. For a payback, you made me go on the Ferris Wheel to overcome my fear of heights. Unfortunately, it got stuck at the top. I was having a panic attack, and so you kissed me to calm me down, and it worked. You then asked me a million questions to distract me until we were lowered.”  
“Good job,” I praised. I look over Frank and for some reason, my heart gives a little flutter. I shake it off as nothing and then accidentally blurt, “You look nice.”  
Frank reddens, and lets out a flustered, “Thanks.”  
The doorbell rings, and I grab Frank’s hand and run up to the door, welcoming Billie.   
“Hey you two!” Billie greets. He holds up his hand, presenting a bottle of white wine. “I brought you something.”  
“That’s sweet, Billie. Come in, kiddo,” I reply.  
He hands me the wine and follows us into the kitchen, where we go to eat.   
“So… are you guys moving in together?” Billie asks.   
Frank looks at me anxiously. God, how could we have not thought of that question!? I wink at him to assure that I’ve got it before I turn back to Billie, answering,  
“No, because Frank’s got a dog and I can’t have pets.”  
Billie shrugs. “So? Why don’t you move into Frank’s-”  
“No room!” I interrupt. I pour Billie some more wine, hoping to get him drunk to the point where he won’t suspect anything. But realistically, how could he ever suspect that his best friend elaborately got a fake boyfriend and invited him over to dinner with said fake boyfriend? He won’t catch on, but I want to positive.  
By nine, Billie’s a bit tipsy.  
“SO FRANK!” Billie begins. He falls over onto the couch.   
Frank rushes over, helping Billie sit up. “Yes?”  
Billie chuckles and asks, “How big is Gerard’s cock?! Cause when we were kids, it was the smallest thing! But have you seen his crotch lately? I mean, he looks like he’s packing heat!”  
I turn scarlet, and Frank stutters,  
“I-I-I w-we haven’t had s-sex yet, Billie.”  
Billie snorts, “HA! Yeah right! I know what Gerard’s like, you know, he sexes people up, and then he leaves them in the dirt!”   
Frank looks at me disbelievingly. “Really?”  
Billie nods and whispers not so quietly, “Yeah, the kid’s a classic manipulator. It’s one of the beginning signs of a sociopath. Honestly, it’s really hot.”  
“So he uses people?” Frank asks. “Not just romantically.”  
“Yeah, he’ll use you too!” Billie responds.  
“I see,” Frank huffs. He leaves, and I reach for his arm. He yanks away, growling darkly,  
“Don’t… touch me.”  
He shoves past me, and I stand frozen. I watch him leave. Billie looks nervously and questions, “Was… was that my fault?”   
I smile sadly. “No, it’s not your fault, Billie. Let’s go to bed.”  
I help Billie up the steps, and let him sleep in my bed. I grab a spare blanket and curl up on the couch, unable to sleep. All I can think about is the hurt in Frank’s eyes, and the coldness in his voice as he demanded that I don’t touch him.   
I get up finally, starting my car. I speed over to Frank’s apartment complex. I go up the steps two at a time, pounding on his door loudly. I twist the doorknob, to realize it’s open. I enter and am immediatley greeted by a Corgi yapping excitedly at my heelsd. I hear the shower running from the bathroom, and I figure that’s where Frank must be.  
I get on my knees and scratch behind the Corgi’s ear, and she thumps her foot on the floor with delight. The shower suddenly stops. Frank steps out of the bathroom, and is then wet and naked… right in front of me. The water coating him and falling down him in droplets combined with the light coming from the lamp next to him make him glisten. His dick hangs flaccid, and seems to be a decent seven inches. Wait, what?! I snap myself out of it, shaking my head to get the thoughts out of my mind. This is my friend I’m talking about and… I’m admiring his cock size.   
Noticing only his dog, Frank asks, “What is it, boy?”  
He then spots me, squeaks, and snatches a nearby rug off of the floor, wrapping it around his waist and finally putting his privates off of display.   
“Gerard?! What are you doing?!” Frank demands, his face beat red with humiliation.  
“Sorry!” I blurt, embarassed myself. “I just, I wanted you to know that I don’t use people anymore.”  
Frank stiffens. “Well, why would you ever start in the first place?”  
“Frank I…” I sigh. “Can I level with you?”  
Frank nods.  
“Okay, well, I was just bullied so bad as a kid and….” I feel tears start to build up in the back of my throat. “It really fucked me up, Frank. I would… I would always lie and… I just stopped feeling so guilty for others all the time and finally learned how to use them for my own gain. I couldn’t stop, I was addicted to it. It was like having a whole slew of servants at your feet and, I swear, fucking people over must release an endorphine of some sort, cause there’s no feeling like it.”   
Shit, I’m crying.   
“Oh… don’t… don’t cry, it’s okay,” Frank comforts. He walks over and hugs me, holding me tight but the rug around his hips even tighter. “Hey, I understand. I was bullied too, and guess what? It made me a vengeful little shit, a bitter assshole, too. But do you know what? I found out that everything they said, everything they did….”  
Frank looks at me, and tears well up in his ginormous puppy eyes. “All of the sudden, none of it mattered.”  
I nod, and bite back my tears. “C-Can we st-still be f-fake boyfriends?”  
Frank chuckles. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment!!
> 
> Send prompts here: www.these-ghouls-will-scare-me.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

I hang out with Frank and Billie the next day, playing Just Dance whilst listening to Nirvana. We do three player, and for some reason, Billie is extremely good at the game, and beats all of us the five times we play it.   
Frank flops onto the couch, whining, “I’m tired of moving! Can we play Pokemon tournament?”  
“Yeah,” I reply, switching games.  
Billie sits down next to Frank and smirks, “I think that someone’s just sore that he got beat.”  
Frank makes a face at Billie and then recollapses into his lying down state. I pass out controllers, taking the first controller for myself.   
“Gerard, I wanna battle you,” Frank groans, pulling himself up into a sitting position.   
“Alright,” I grin. “Just so you know, I’m really good at this game.”  
Frank picks Charizard, Raichu, Dragonite, Vaporeon, Ivysaur, and Onix. I pick Rhydon, Blastoise, Venasaur, Gengar, Arcanine, and Electreon. He ends up beating me, and stands, cheering,  
“OH!” He turns to Billie asking, “Wanna play me or Gerard?”  
“Definetly Gerard,” Billie decides, removing the controller from Frank’s hands and putting it into his own.   
Frank watches us play with mild interest, and soon becomes restless.   
“I’m bored!” Frank complains.   
“Too bad,” I mutter.  
Billie laughs, and then swears, “Aw, shit!”  
“What is it?” Frank asks.  
Billie stands, grabbing his coat as he explains, “Fuck! I’m late for a meeting!”   
“Good luck, kiddo,” I call as he leaves.  
“What’s Billie’s job?” Frank questions.  
“He’s a TV writer,” I reply.   
“Oh, that sounds awesome,” Frank gushes. “I always wanted to be something like that as a kid.”  
“Well, what are you now?” I ask.  
Frank shrugs. “I’m in a band. We’re called Pencey Prep, and I play guitar.”  
“Do you write songs?” I ask.   
“Yeah, sometimes,” Frank responds. We sit there in comfortable silence for a while, and then Frank scoots closer to me, asking, “Gerard?”  
“What is it?” I respond.  
“You’re… you’re positive you’re straight, right?” Frank asks, his voice low.  
“Uh, yeah,” I answer. “Why?”  
“I’m… um….” Frank looks down at the floor, his face scarlet. “I’m having some doubts about my own sexuality.”  
He looks up at me, and I see tears brimming in his hazel eyes.  
I hug him, comforting, “Don’t cry. It’s okay.” I break apart the hug, wiping off his tears with my sleeve. “Why are you doubting it?”  
Frank gulps, and responds in his shaky post-crying voice, “I-I- I r-really like s-s-someone w-who’s a b-boy.”   
“Well, that’s okay,” I reply. “It’s natural; liking someone, now isn’t it? Can you tell me who?”   
“G-Gerard I can’t…” Frank responds dejectedly.  
“Sure you can,” I assure. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  
“I… I like…” Frank looks me in the eyes and sniffles, confiding, “You.”  
“O-oh,” I mumble. Frank… likes me? I thought he was straight! I…. I kind of like him back….  
“Is- is that good?” Frank asks meekly.  
“I… I dunno,” I answer. “I’m kind of doubting myself, too.”  
Frank takes my hands, and declares,  
“Gerard, if you let me be your boyfriend I… I can take all of those doubts away.”   
“I…..”  
Frank looks at me pleadingly, his eyes growing in depth and size. “Please, Gerard.”  
“Goddammit,” I murmur. I smile, and hold up my hands, saying, “Let’s do boyfriend shit.”  
“Yay!” Frank squeals, clapping his hands together like a little kid would. He grabs my hand and bolts out the door.  
“Where are we going?” I shout.  
“You’ll see!” Frank yells back.   
We run into a nearby forested area, and Frank easily weaves through all of the trees, and I just follow and cling onto his hand for dear life. Frank stops at a large tree house deep in the woods next to a stream, and begins climbing the ladder. I follow his lead, the wooden ladder creaking loudly under our weight.   
Frank grabs me by the upper arms, hoisting me up onto the floor of the tree house. I look around, to see that it is completely bare, except for a single peeling Misfits poster on one of the walls.   
“So… what do you think?” Frank pants, his breath stolen from all of the running.  
I realize now that I am also out of breath, actually, totally winded. I gasp for air, choking out a response of, “It’s great, Frankie. Did you make it?”  
Frank shakes his head. “Nope. I guess some kids made it. I found their initials engraved in the floor.”  
“In the floor?” I ask.  
Frank nods, and army crawls over to one of the corners. He points his index finger at a spot on the floor, claiming,  
“It’s right here.”  
I head over to see the faint inscription of the initials R+J in a heart carved into the wood. “Huh. I wonder what their names were?”  
Frank shrugs, joking, “Romeo and Juliet?”  
I laugh, elbowing him as I retort, “Yeah Frank, this tree house is magically located in Verona, and it wasn’t a balcony they called to each other from, it was a fucking tree house.”  
Frank giggles, and compliments, “You sound like you know a lot about the play.”  
“Well, it’s my favorite Shakespeare work,” I reply.   
Frank is quiet, and then says, “I bet you didn’t like your school days, huh?”  
He looks over at me thoughtfully, and I nod. Frank takes my hand, holding it under himself to his chest, hardly putting any weight on it. “You feel that?”  
“Your… hearbeat?” I ask.  
Frank nods. “That’s not how I know I’m living.”  
Confused, I question, “It isn’t?”  
“No,” Frank replies soflty. He pats my hand against his chest, declaring, “Being… with someone like you, at some place like this…” Frank looks fondly around the room, and then at me. “That’s how I know I’m living. Not going to school, not attending a job, not even waking up in the morning.”  
I grin, and pull Frank closer to me in a hug, both of us on our stomachs and my arms somehwat uncomfortably wrapped around him. I could give a damn though; all I want is him to be closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment!! I'll try to update soon!
> 
> My fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

I want to break the news to Billie that we’re dating, but as far as he knows, we’ve been dating. So instead I tell Mikey, who squeaks and hugs me, exclaiming,  
“That’s great!”  
“Yeah, but don’t tell Billie, okay? He thinks we’ve been dating for about three weeks now,” I explain.  
Mikey squints. “What, why?”  
“It’s a long story,” I sigh. “I’ll tell you some other time.”  
“Alright,” Mikey agrees.  
“I gotta go,” I tell. I get up, but pivot and face Mikey. “We’re going on a date!”  
“Oh, cool!” Mikey replies. “Where are you going?”  
“We’re going swimming at the beach,” I answer.  
“But… it’s 9:00 at night!” Mikey realizes. “Won’t it be cold?”  
I shrug. “I dunno, and I also don’t care. I think it sounds fun.”  
“Well it does but….” Mikey shakes his head, almost as if to force the negative thoughts from his mind. “Nevermind. Have fun.”  
“I will!” I chirp, shutting the door behind me as I head back to my house. Once I get there, I dress very nice, even though I won’t be wearing it for long. I look around my house for swim trunks, but believe it or not, I don’t have any. I guess I haven’t swam since I lost a bunch of weight, and when I was chubby, I wouldn’t have put a swim suit on if my life had depended on it. So I decide to just go in my underwear, and I make sure I’m wearing one of my nice pairs, a red pair of American Eagle boxer briefs.   
I dress myself very carefully; I’ve been planning this outfit for a while. I wear black combat boots with black skin tight jeans, a light blue dress shirt, and a blazer over that. I top it off with sunglasses, and am about to apply eyeliner when I remember that A. My sunglasses will cover my eyes. And B. We’re going swimming. No makeup!  
Frank shows up at my door at 9:30. He looks great too, in jeans, a Rolling Stones shirt, a demin shirt over that and a leather jacket over everything. He wears green Vans, and he himself is rocking black shades with bright yellow earpieces. He has his lip ring in, and in his nose he has a ring that makes it look like a shard is stabbing through it.   
“Hey,” he greets. “You look cute.”  
I blush, and reply, “Thanks. So do you!”   
He holds out his arm all old-fashioned, so I do a little cursty before linking my arm with his. We get into his truck, and “Came Out Swinging” is playing on the radio. Frank takes his eyes off the road to grin at me, and I love it because I can tell that he’s just happy with me even though I didn’t say or do anything.   
We arrive at the beach, and Frank sprints towards the water, stripping off his clothing.   
I laugh and bolt to catch up to him, and ask,  
“Do you have a swim suit?”  
“No,” Frank replies. He undoes his pants and pulls them to his ankles, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. He adds, “A little skinny dip won’t hurt.” With that, he kicks off his underwear as well, and then runs buck naked towards the gentle waves.  
“Wait for me!” I cry, throwing off my blazer and unbuttoning my shirt. I pull of my pants, having some difficulty, and step out of my underwear, following Frank into the ocean.  
Frank splashes me as soon as I swim up to him, smiling and greeting,  
“Welcome to the water!”  
I giggle and splash him back, and he tackles me in the water. I break to the surface, laughing and sputtering. He rises himself, chuckling too.   
We swim for about an hour, and I can tell Frank really likes the water. He just looks so carefree when he’s in it, like nothing the world has or could ever upset him. We get out, dressing quietly, when Frank suggests,  
“Wanna go to the treehouse?”  
I nod, responding, “Sure, sounds fun.”  
Frank hops into his pickup, his pants draped over his shoulder. I smirk, and question,  
“You’re not putting them back on?”  
Frank looks down at his crotch and chortles, turning to look at me and replying, “What’s the point? They’ll just be coming off?”  
I instantly get a hard on, and Frank notices, and he just winks at me before pulling out of the beach and heading for the tree house.   
Once we reach there, Frank again pulls me up as I don’t have enough upper body strength to hoist myself up alone. Frank kneels on the ground, tearing off his jacket. He strips, and I follow his lead, and our clothes end up in a pile in the corner of the area.   
He kisses me forcefully, knocking me to the floor as he wraps his arms around me. I kiss him back and tilt my head, allowing him to suck on my neck and collarbones. He kisses my collarbones, and licks his tongue down my neck, then past my nipple, down my lower abs, until he’s to my cock. He licks the tip, then places a hand around the base and pulls it into his mouth. He sucks softly, and my eyes roll back into my head as I moan. Frank reaches his free hand down, jerking himself off, but I reach down and move it, stretching forward so I can give him a handjob as he blows me.  
I’m too focused on giving Frank a handy to notice what he’s doing to me, but all I know is that it feels amazing. My hips stutter further into his mouth, and I tell him,  
“Frank, I’m… I’m going to come.”  
Frank nods to let me know that he heard, and then quickens his pace. I increase my rhythm as well, and soon, Frank is also breathing heavier. He extends his free hand and grips my shoulder as he comes, letting out a purr. I come right after, crying out loudly, piercing the quiet air of the forest. Frank stops, and removes my dick from his mouth, grinning as he swallows. He crawls over to his jeans pocket, pulling out a knife.   
“Wh-what’s that for?” I stammer.   
Frank points to the R+J in the heart on the floor, and says, “We should do the same thing.”  
Frank carves the heart, and then inscribes the F. I add the plus, and then the G. His looks a lot neater than mine, but I don’t care.   
We lay down cuddling next to it, and Frank asks,  
“Have you ever realized that the first letters to our names are right next to each other in the alphabet?”   
I sit up and smile at him, replying, “I do know,” as I lay back down. Frank rolls over and hugs me, placing his head on my chest. I pet his hair, and we fall asleep on the wooden floor with our body’s entwined with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Been busy with a new story (not fanfiction related, sorry!) 
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.com  
> Follow my regular blog- www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Frank and Gerard are hanging out in Gerard’s apartment, watching Friends reruns. All the sudden, out of the blue Frank asks,

            “So you were bullied, huh?”

            Gerard blinks, surprised by his bluntness. “Um, yeah.”

            Frank takes Gerard’s hand and questions, “Do you want to talk about it?”

            “Not really,” Gerard answers, turning away. “I tried really hard to repress those memories.”

            “Can we please? I feel like I should know,” Frank begs.

            Gerard sighs, stringing a hand through his blond hair. “Well, okay. I… I started to get bullied in fifth grade. That’s when kids started calling me things like “emo” and “faggot”, even though I wasn’t gay or even bisexual at the time. These boys, this group of sixth graders, they’d hunt me down after school, throwing rocks at me, beating me up, giving me wedgies, that sort of thing. Anyways, so one day, I tell the school counselor.”

            Frank already knows what happened after that, before Gerard even says it.

            “Not the brightest idea,” Gerard continues. “So they all start calling me a rat, and everyone in the fifth and sixth grade turns against me. They’d shove me around in the showers and steal my clothes, and at recess no one would play with me, and if I approached them, they’d run away. After I while, I stopped trying to follow them….”

            Gerard begins to sob, as he cries, “I tried to kill myself when I was eleven years old, Frank. I didn’t have any friends, I got picked on every day, and I already had depression before all of this.” He sighs really shakily and adds, “Luckily, it didn’t work. My parents heard the chair slam against the floor and saw me hanging in the center of my room. They cut me down, sent me to a new school and therapy, and I….” Gerard looks up. “I got better. Sure, I still got bullied at my new school, but I learnt not to let it get to me.”

            Frank is weeping too, and he wipes his eyes against his forearm. “That’s… that’s horrible…”

            “Were you bullied?” Gerard questions.

            “Not really,” Frank replies. “I was made fun of, but not bullied.”

            Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and lifts the smaller man easily, pulling him onto his lap. “Why would anyone ever make fun of someone as sweet as you?”

            “Because I had severe anxiety and had a panic attack when giving a speech in front of the entire school,” Frank answers, weeping a bit harder. “Because I always wore fingerless gloves to cover the skin that I picked and scratched off from stress. Because I’ve thrown up in my old school at least nine times from nerves.”

            Gerard pecks Frank on the top of his head, leaving his chin propped up against it. “It’s okay. Anxiety doesn’t define who you are.” Gerard kisses him again, squeezing him tighter. “You’re Frank. And I love Frank.”

            Frank turns to face Gerard, his tears ceasing. “ _What?”_

            Gerard blushes, and grins, repeating, “I love you, Frank.”

            Frank squeals and tackles Gerard, throwing his arms around his neck. Gerard laughs and hugs Frank back, patting one of his bony shoulder blades.

            Frank perks up, feeling Gerard’s boner pressing into his thigh with a never-give-up attitude. Gerard notices Frank doing this, and reddens, gently pushing Frank off and scooting away. Frank crawls towards Gerard and licks the side of his face along his jawline, from his chin to his ear. Gerard shudders and smiles at Frank, unbuttoning his skin tight jeans. He gets them undone and wrestles them down his hips, squirming out of them until he’s in his Star Wars boxers. Frank smirks at the underwear, commenting,

            “Cute.”

            Gerard turns even more red, mumbling, “Thanks.”

            Frank stares at Gerard’s dick, showing through the thin cloth of his boxers, the head pressed up towards the waistband. Frank notices he’s getting hard, and he slides out of his pants and briefs, stroking himself a few times. Gerard watches, actual saliva forming in his mouth at the sight of Frank getting himself off. Gerard pulls off his shirt, leaving his black socks on. He begins to pet himself, staring at Frank. Frank realizes Gerard’s doing this and reaches a hand across his own lap, wrapping his hand around the head of his own cock. He rubs his thumb up and down it a few times before moving onto his back, finding pillows and propping them up beneath his hips and stomach. Gerard understands immediatley, and he trots to the opposite room, returning with a dildo, a bottle of lube, and a condom.

            He kneels behind Frank, and Frank bites his lip as he hears the cap to the lube snap open. Gerard applies the lubricant along his fingers, and slowly inserts one. He allows Frank to stretch some before entering a second finger, then a third, then a fourth.

            He brings the lube all along the dildo, and carefully pokes it into Frank. He moves it around a little, and Frank groans,

            “I’m ready.”

            Gerard grins, tossing the toy to the side. He tears open the condom, pulling it on. He squirts a few pumps of lube into his hand, petting himself to spread it along the length of himself. He enters, gripping either of Frank’s bony hips.

            Frank gasps, and giggles, “Wow, Gerard. You’re really big.”

            Gerard reddens, trying to reply sounding sultry, but it comes out more unsure, “I’m glad you think so?”

            Gerard rocks back and forth, rotating his hips. Frank moans harder, so Gerard increases his speed, becoming more aggressive as he thrusts into Frank, who is now whimpering and repeating one word:

            “Fuck.”

            Gerard is the first to come, and continues his rhthym, helping Frank reach his climax. Frank jerks himself off as he comes, onto Gerard’s couch.

            “Oh, shit,” Frank realizes. He stares at the cum drying onto the cloth, and turns to Gerard, panting and sweating. “I’m sorry.”

            Gerard laughs and kisses him on the cheek, responding, “Don’t worry. It’ll wash out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! New chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the only chapter!! Thanks so much for reading, and please leave a comment!
> 
> Follow my writing blog- www.jordan-delyn-writes.tumblr.com  
> Follow me on Spotify- Jordan Ludwig


End file.
